


I'm Right Here

by CovenWitch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, foxxay - Freeform, gooday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenWitch/pseuds/CovenWitch
Summary: Cordelia couldn't bare to lose Misty again. The idea of that happening was destroying her.Takes place right after AHS: Apocalypse (just pretend Madison and Myrtle aren't dead)
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	I'm Right Here

Cordelia couldn’t stop herself from smiling. This was the happiest she’d been in weeks. Years, maybe. Yes, the academy was thriving. In fact, since the public announcement made to the world about the very own existence of Miss Robichaux’s Academy, her computer had been flooding with emails from the whole country, thousands of girls who’d finally felt represented, felt like they could belong somewhere. She had no reason to complain.

But in all this time, she’d never felt complete. Not truly. She loved her girls, she loved her job, she loved auntie Myrtle. But there was still something missing. Something that stood in the way of happiness, that kept her up at night. And she was afraid she knew exactly what that was.

Looking back now, the last time she felt actual joy was before all of this. Before the announcement to the public, before becoming the supreme. They were moments, which she remembered clearly, that filled her heart with cheerfulness. And all those moments had been shared with the same person. They were shared with Misty.

And she knew, though she was afraid of admitting it, that the loss of Misty was exactly what was bothering her. It was the one thing that made it impossible for her to achieve real and complete happiness. When she’d discovered herself the supreme, the first thought that crossed her mind was to tell Misty. To have her support, her pride. When she was about to appear on TV in order to open Miss Robichaux’s Academy to the world, she knew that the only thing which would make her hands stop shaking were Misty’s hands holding her own, her calming words quieting her down. Any achievement in her life wouldn’t have the same meaning without Misty by her side.

That’s why, in this particular morning, Cordelia couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Misty was back! And with her, that feeling of pure joy Delia barely remembered. As she put on her clothes, her mind kept making hundreds of plans. Tell her about the discovery of the new supreme. Introduce her to the new girls. Show her the new improvements on the greenhouse. Tell her all the news. Tell her how much she’d missed her. Tell her how unhappy she’d been without her.

She went downstairs with quick steps. Some of the girls were having breakfast in the kitchen. Auntie Myrtle was also there. But no Misty.

“Good morning, girls!” she said as she entered the kitchen, softly stroking one of the young witch’s hair.

Lots of smiles and “good morning”s followed, but not the one she wanted to hear the most.

“So I’m guessing Misty hasn’t woken up yet…” Cordelia said, trying to hide a tone of disappointment in her voice, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

When she lifted her eyes from the coffee to the other women in the room, expecting an answer, she realized they were all staring at her, as if she’d just said the most outrageous thing.

“Oh, Delia dear…” Myrtle said softly, but Cordelia couldn’t seem to understand why. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean by that.”

“I was just wondering if Misty’s still asleep” Cordelia chuckled, sharing looks with the other witches to make sure she wasn’t the only one who found Myrtle’s comment odd. But they were still staring strangely at her.

“Oh god.” Madison laughed. “She went nuts!”

“Madison, don’t!” Zoe reprehended. “Cordelia…” she started but couldn’t find the right words to continue.

“Guys! What’s the matter?” She couldn’t understand why everyone was acting like that.

No one seemed to want to provide her an answer. No one seemed to even know what to say. Until Madison broke the tension with a heavy sigh.

“The matter is that you seem to have forgotten that Misty’s dead.”

A long silence followed. The younger girls stopped what they were doing and both Zoe and Myrtle looked relieved that Madison said what they didn’t know how to say. Cordelia then started to laugh, shaking her head.

“No, no, no, no… She came back! You guys don’t remember?” she asked shocked. “Yesterday, she… she came back!”

But none of them seemed to remember. Had she gone crazy? Had she made it all up in her mind? No, of course not! She saw Misty. She touched Misty, hugged Misty. She held Misty inside her arms and it felt like the rest of the world had stopped, like it didn’t matter. That was real! She couldn’t have made up that feeling.

“Are you sure, my dear?” Myrtle asked gently, but it looked like she only did it not to make Delia upset.

“Of course I am!” Cordelia was beginning to lose her patience. She was done with that game. She couldn’t understand why they were being so mean to her. “Mallory was there. You remember it, right Mallory?” All the eyes in the room turned to the young witch, her cheeks starting to blush with the sudden attention.

“I- I’m sorry, miss Cordelia. I don’t remember.”

Cordelia stepped back in surprise, holding into the cold stone balcony behind her. Her palms were sweating and for some reason she felt something like a knot in her throat.

“Why are you doing this to me? Please, stop. Please…” She got lost in her words. Nothing was making sense to her anymore. “I’ll show you.”

She started running up the stairs, towards Misty’s room. Since Misty’s death, that room had been locked, and only Delia had the key. No matter how many girls came to the academy, that room was always unoccupied. Until yesterday, when Misty came back, and Delia reopened the room with the biggest smile on her face. It was as if, during all those years, she was just waiting for her to come back, as if she knew. And she did come back. Misty came back.

She could feel tears forming behind her eyes as she walked through the corridor. Zoe and auntie Myrtle followed her, with Madison right behind them, her arms crossed. Cordelia knocked softly on the door.

“Misty?”

There was no response. Cordelia thought to herself that there was nothing to worry about, that she was probably just sleeping. _Of course she’s in there. You saw her yesterday. You brought her to this room, you showed her her bed, you told her goodnight._

“Misty, I’m coming in, ok?”

She waited to see if there’d be any response this time, but again, nothing. She decided she’d open the door. Her hand was shaking as she held the doorknob, and she realized she was afraid to turn it. She felt angry at herself. There was no reason to be afraid. Misty would be there. Why was she afraid?

She closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. With an impulse, Cordelia opened her eyes and turned the doorknob strongly, eager to see the other side.

But the door wouldn’t open.

She kept twisting her wrist, trying to open that stupid door, but it didn’t work. She tried to force the door to open, tried throwing herself at it, but nothing worked. The tears started to come out, running endlessly through her cheeks. She hit the door. Punched it as hard as she could, her closed fists starting to hurt. She felt a light hand on her shoulder, as if trying to tell her she should give up. She leaned forward, her forehead touching the wooden door, which drowned out the sound of her sobs.

“That door’s been locked for five years, dear. You know that.” Myrtle said as she stroke her hair. “You can open it if you want to, the key’s exactly where you left it. But I honestly don’t see the point.”

Cordelia thought of the key, which she kept in a drawer at her bedside table. Her little sign of hope that Misty’d come back. And she still had a bit of hope.

“I want to open it.” She said almost inaudibly, almost to herself.

She heard Myrtle walk away and come back seconds later with the tiny piece of silver she swore she’d used the day before to open the room to it’s original owner. Myrtle put the key in the lock on the door, knowing that Delia’s hands were shaking too much to do it themselves. As she turned the key, Cordelia’s heart sped up, a constant beating that seemed to get louder and louder. Myrtle backed away, and Delia held the doorknob once more. She turned it slowly this time, knowing that this was it. This was the last bit of hope she could have.

“Misty…?” She mumbled while opening the door, trying to see what was inside. What wasn’t inside.

“Misty!” Cordelia gasped startled, trying desperately to get rid of all the sheets and blankets she was under.

Panting heavily for breath, she took her hand to her chest, trying to calm herself down. It took her a while to realize where she was and what had happened. _It was just a dream_ , she thought to herself. _Just a terrible dream._

She checked the digital clock beside her bed. It was the middle of the night. Everyone was probably still asleep, so she should try to do the same. She laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep. But something just wouldn’t let her. Something was bothering her, a whisper inside her mind. It was just a possibility, just an idea, but it kept getting louder, until it became almost a shout in her head, and she couldn’t ignore it anymore.

_What if…?_

_Don’t worry about it, it was just a dream._

_But what if…?_

She had to make it stop. So she decided to check by herself. She felt like she wouldn’t be able to sleep or to rest if she didn’t check, if she didn’t make sure it was really just a dream.

She put on her silk robe and some slippers and walked through the corridor, stopping in front of Misty’s door. Her thoughts went straight to the dream she had, the locked door, the silver key. The fear. Cordelia rested her hand on the doorknob, ready to open it.

_It wouldn’t open._

She turned the knob slowly, trying not to make any noise.

_The door was locked._

The door slid open.

_There was no one there._

The room was dark, but she could see a glance of the bed. It was hard to tell whether it was empty or not, with such little light. Cordelia stepped inside, as silent as she could, closing the door behind her. As she got deeper into the room, she started to distinguish a shape, a body. Her racing heart began to quiet down and she felt she could finally breathe again. Her dearest Misty.

She found herself hypnotized by the image of the young witch peacefully sleeping, her chest moving up and down as she breathed, her hair spread out across the pillow, forming perfect and messy curves. A tear came down Cordelia’s face as she considered the possibility of ever losing Misty again, like she had in her dream. The pain was so suffocating she felt like she couldn’t endure it. The simple thought of it made her heart squirm and shrink into a tiny knot.

Knowing that Misty was there and that she was safe was all she needed. Before leaving the room, Cordelia leaned forward and softly kissed the young witch’s forehead, an impulse she couldn’t contain. Smiling, Delia started walking towards the door, but she was stopped by Misty’s sleepy voice.

“Miss Cordelia?”

The older witch froze. As happy as it made her to hear that voice again, she didn’t want to disturb Misty’s sleep. She must’ve been so tired after all she’d been through.

“I’m so sorry to wake you, Misty. Please, go back to sleep.” She whispered softly.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” Delia smiled. “Yes, everything’s perfect.”

But Misty could hear a different tone on Cordelia’s voice, one that she was trying to hide. But she should’ve known that she couldn’t hide anything from Misty. She knew her too well.

“Are you ok, miss Cordelia?” Misty sat on the bed and reached for the lamp beside it, turning it on and bringing some light into the room, enough for her to be able to see Delia’s face. Misty got automatically uneasy. “Why are you crying?” She asked with a soft voice.

It was all it took for Delia to let go of all the tears she was holding back, crumbling down, sobbing painfully as she took her hands to her face, an attempt to cover the mess she’d become.

“Heyyy…” Misty stood up just as she saw the older witch break down like that.

She walked to Cordelia and laid her arms around her shaking body, and within a second Delia was hugging her back. She did with a feral despair, holding so tight to Misty, as if she were afraid to lose her again, as if she could somehow hold her forever and never let her go away again. Misty was right there, just right there, and Cordelia wanted to make sure of it, she wanted to touch her, hold her, embrace her, feel that she was there. She wanted to feel every inch of her body, just to make sure it was real.

Misty could feel Delia’s fear and distress almost as something tangible, and it killed her to know she was feeling like that. She felt Cordelia’s sobbing on her shoulder, her tears falling through her back, her quick breath on her neck. She held her entirely, yet she still felt like she wasn’t able to protect her from whatever it was that disturbed her so badly.

Reluctantly letting go of the embrace, Misty held Cordelia’s face on her hands and looked straight at her eyes. They could tell her so much. They had pain and sadness and love. They had fear. Misty fiddled with a lock of Delia’s hair before placing it behind her ear, tenderly gazing at her.

“What happened?” She whispered softly, hoping that she could help make her feel better. “Tell me.”

“I- I had a bad dream.” Delia muttered after considering whether she should open up completely about her afflictions.

Without letting go of Cordelia’s face, Misty smiled softly at her.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Delia felt like if she started talking, she’d probably crumble again, so she just took a deep breath instead. But just by looking at Misty’s face, so inviting and welcoming, she felt the impulse to say everything she’d ever wanted to say, all the unspoken words, the late thoughts, the regrets. Suddenly she found herself opening up.

“I’d lost you again. I woke up I and asked for you, but no one knew where you were. They told me… they… you were gone. Again. I-” She searched for the words to describe how she’d felt, as she started to feel her body beginning to shake again.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Misty calmed her down. “I’m here.” She took Cordelia’s hands and placed them gently on her face. “Do you feel me? I’m right here. Feel me.” Delia’s fingers trod lightly through Misty’s face, touching her forehead, her eyebrows, her eyelids, moving down to her cheeks, her chin and her lips. At this moment, Misty gently held and kissed Cordelia’s fingertips. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

They were so close right now, they could feel each other’s breaths. Misty kissed Delia’s hands once more, this time on the center of their palms. Next thing she knew, she was staring directly at the older woman, and they knew, they both knew exactly what happened next. Some sort of unspoken idea they communicated only through their eyes, it didn’t take a single word for them to understand exactly what those gazes transmitted.

Cordelia lifted her head, reaching for Misty, who came to her encounter. As their lips touched, they let go of each other’s hands, only to place them on one another again. Delia held Misty’s neck firmly, while the other witch gripped the back of her head, her fingers enlaced and tangled with the golden hair.

They kissed each other passionately, as if they’d been waiting a whole lifetime for this moment. The witches gasped for breath, without letting go of one another, not for a single second. They couldn’t let go. Their hearts were pounding louder now, two rhythmical beats that completed each other perfectly, like they’d been always meant to beat together, as one.

The entire room, the entire building, everything simply vanished. They were aware of each other’s presence, and nothing more. They were aware of their closeness, their warmth, their bodies touching. The rest of the world seemed insignificant.

Cordelia could feel Misty smiling on her lips. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling too. All the fears and concerns that haunted her were gone now, and there was only Misty. Misty’s hands touching her, Misty’s lips kissing her own.

Even when their mouths parted, they still held on to each other.

“Stay.” Misty said firmly, staring straight at Cordelia’s eyes. “Stay here tonight.”

Delia didn’t even try to resist. She didn’t want to. She just nodded lovingly at Misty, and they went to the bed, lying down next to each other. Misty pulled the blanket till it had them both covered. They were as close as they could be, warming one another with their own bodies. Misty took her arm out of the blanket and placed it on top of it, her hand invitingly open.

“Give me your hand.”

Cordelia took her arm out as well, meeting Misty’s hand and holding it tight, their fingers enlacing each other, forming a beautiful knot.

“I’ll be holding it tight.” Misty said, bringing the knot to her face and kissing Delia’s hand. “This way, if you have another bad dream, you’ll feel me, and you’ll know I’m right here.”

Cordelia leaned her head on Misty’s shoulder. She felt so loved, so protected. Nothing bad could ever happen to her. Misty really was there, and, as she said, she wasn’t going anywhere. She closed her eyes. She was at peace. She could feel Misty grabbing her hand strongly. She wouldn’t let go. And when Cordelia woke up the next day, Misty would be right there beside her, still holding her hand. There was nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys :)  
> anyway i just wanted to say that this is the first time i ever post something here and it's scary so any feedback is helpful (and i'm sorry about the grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language so my vocab is also kinda limited)
> 
> (i'd also like to say that my initial thoughts on this one shot did NOT involve any kissing at all, but as i was writing it, it ended up taking an unexpected turn and i couldn't resist, so here we are...)


End file.
